A cylindrical cartridge carbon filter is commonly used to remove foreign objects, such as dust, from a substance to be filtered, such as water or air, and is formed to have a cylindrical shape.
Such a cylindrical cartridge carbon filter may be manufactured by a method of manufacturing a cylindrical depth filter having improved filtration performance such as that disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0602164 (titled “METHOD OF MANUFACTURING CYLINDRICAL DEPTH FILTER HAVING IMPROVED FILTRATION PERFORMANCE”) described below. A spinning nozzle assembly for manufacturing a cylindrical cartridge filter such as that disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0572045 (titled “SPINNING NOZZLE ASSEMBLY FOR MANUFACTURING CYLINDRICAL CARTRIDGE FILTER”) may be applied in the method.
However, a conventional spinning nozzle member for manufacturing a cylindrical cartridge carbon filter uses a method of simply melting a synthetic resin and spinning the melted synthetic resin. Thus, when carbon is added to the melted synthetic resin to improve foreign object filtering performance, after a core and an outer cover are respectively and independently formed by such a spinning method, there is no choice but to place the core inside the outer cover, and then, to fill a space between the outer cover and the core with carbon. Thus, there are limitations, in that a cylindrical cartridge carbon filter is impossible to continuously manufacture and manufacturing efficiency of the cylindrical cartridge carbon filter is thus relatively low.